My Faith
by Lilly Westella
Summary: Dance as though no one is watching you, Love as though you've never been hurt, Sing as though no one can hear you, Live as though heaven is on earth.
1. Somebody Help Me

**A/N** Hey! Leader S. here! Uh… I just want to say a few things before we start the prologue. First of all, I have finished this story already but it is supposed to be the first of a series that has at least two others in it but those have not been written. There is a good chance they will never be written so I'm posting this now in hopes of seeing if you want to see the rest and trying to see if this somehow motivates me. I will also consider letting someone else write the rest of the story if I think they will keep my OCs in character and finish the fic. Second of all, I am giving fair warning, which will soon be repeated, but this fic has Fan Characters in it, the main one is technically a self insert but written as well as can be, there are slight religious implications though they come mainly from one character being religious (and it's rarely ever even shown), and the prologue and last chapter are from an OCs point of view. Please do not hate me for all of this as I barely believe this won't turn most people off. Third of all, and this is more positive, I intend to have little fun facts about the story at the end of each chapter and intend to update once every week. (If I forget to update then go ahead and remind me if you want to.) Well, I suppose we should get on with this. (Also, I have a one shot story in this section that has no focus on OCs what so ever so if you don't like this you could go and read that but a character does die.)

**Warnings: 1) OCs are present. 2) One is technically a self insert. 3) One character is religious and there is a slight religious theme. 4) The prologue and last chapter are mainly from an OCs P.O.V. 5) This series may never be finished even if this story in its self is.**

**My Faith**

**Prologue: ****Somebody Help Me**

I smiled as I looked over my work. It had taken me all day but I had cleaned the _entire_ house and put up all the decorations for my party. I went to get my clothes for the next day set up and picked out a special dress, tomorrow was my nineteenth birthday and I intended for it to be perfect. I picked out a simple blue dress with spaghetti straps, white tights, blue slip on shoes, and a white head band. I couldn't wait to wear it and went to get my sleeper on. It was a silk, lavender night gown with long sleeves and white lace on the collar, the end of the sleeves, and the bottom of the skirt. I tied my long, brown hair with a white hair tie and went to the mirror to see how it looked. I looked to see my own hazel eyes staring back at me. I frowned and shook my head as I checked to make sure I had gotten all my hair tied back. After I confirmed that my hair looked alright I smiled and quickly completed my nightly routine then climbed into bed. I was soon swept up in an odd dream.

I was standing in what looked like a waste land; the ground looked black but was slightly obscured by the fog, the sky was a mix of black and purple with wisps of clouds barely visible, I wasn't sure if it was supposed to be day or night but I didn't have the time to try and figure it out as two mysterious figures appeared before me. They were both wearing black hooded robes with their faces hidden by the shadows of their hoods. One was very tall and the other was almost half my height. The Short one seemed to be examining me as I sat there on the cold ground and shook his head. "This is the one we seek? She is nothing but a child!" I growled and jumped to my feet. "Hey, I'm nineteen, jerk, I'm just short for my age!" The stranger said nothing as he stared at me. I was just about to start yelling when he spoke up again. "Your height issue is of no importance to me, _girl_!" I growled at the stranger and took a step forward in a threatening manner. "Oh, you're one to talk, _Shorty_!" He growled but before either of us could speak another voice cut in. "That's enough! We have accomplished our goal."

The short one nodded at the taller ones words and they both turned and started to walk away. However the short one stopped and turned back to me. "This is not over, _girl_, I shall return for you soon..." And with that he turned and disappeared into the fog. I frowned as I wondered who the two strange men were and looked around. I sighed, sat back down, and closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt something wet on my cheek and tried to push it away but then I felt something scratch my face and my eyes snapped open to see that I was back in my own bed. I looked to my left to see Magic, my white, blue eyed cat, was standing on the bed next to me with what I was sure was a worried look. I sat up and picked up the cat carefully petting it. It was quiet for a moment as I looked around, my eyes soon fell on the window and I saw a stranger standing outside watching me. He looked almost half my height and was wearing a black hooded robe. It was the same stranger from my dream.

My eyes went wide as he stared at my window but soon he walked away, I knew he was heading towards the front door of my small apartment. I looked around my room in concern, wondering if he could get inside when I heard Magic meow and looked down at the worried cat. That was when it hit me and I set the cat down on my bed, getting up, I quickly grabbed some clothes and packed them, my black 10.1" Toshiba net book, and my Sonic plushy in my emergency bag. I pushed my small green television stand in front of the door and then put on some socks and my dark navy blue running shoes. I put on my back pack and picked up Magic but froze when I heard footsteps outside my door. Someone then started trying to force the door open, I knew who it was and quickly opened up my window and climbed out. I closed the window behind me and then ran to the side walk where I turned left and started running towards the police station. I was terrified as I ran, soon finding myself surrounded by forest. I knew once I reached the end of the forest I would only have to go a bit further before I reached the station. I breathed heavily as I forced myself to run as fast as I could.

I heard footsteps behind me and forced myself to go faster but the footsteps kept getting closer until they stopped and a shadow passed over my head. The stranger landed in front of me and for a moment I wondered how he caught up with me but I didn't have time to think about it as the stranger slowly advanced on me, I backed away from him and he stopped. "If you surrender now I promise no harm shall come to you." I said nothing as I stared at the stranger in pure terror and shook my head. He growled and took a step closer; I responded the same way I did before. "If you do not surrender then I will have no choice but to use force and I doubt you want that, _girl_!" I glared at him, even though I was still scared, and shook my head. "I have a name you know!" He said nothing and started advancing on me again but this time Magic jumped out of my arms and raced at the stranger. She slashed at his face and he screamed out in pain, clutching at his face. I went wide eyed as my cat tried to fight off the stranger, when he kicked her into a tree and she didn't move I knew what I had to do. I grabbed a large heavy stick about as long as my arm and held it like it was a sword.

"Hey, jerk!" He turned to look at me in an instant and I quickly bolted forward, whacking him with the stick. He was knocked back and I glared down at him as I pushed the terror I felt to the back of my mind. "You leave her alone!" I growled when he started laughing and slowly got back to his feet. "You think you can beat me? Ha, I am far stronger then you'll ever be, _girl_!" He launched himself at me and I just barely evaded the attack. I turned to look at him and growled at the jerk. "Stop calling me that! I already told you, I have a name!" He laughed at me and turned to face me as well. "Oh, and what would that be?" I glared at the stranger and raised the stick a little higher. "My name is Lilly Westella and you, sir, are going to _pay_!" I dashed forward and whacked him again; he was knocked into a tree but quickly stood back up and jumped at me, I tried to dodge but he scratched my cheek. I growled at him and tried to stab at him with the stick but he evaded with unnatural speed and scratched at my stomach. I stumbled back but whacked him again and he was forced away from me.

He recovered far too quickly and scratched my leg causing me to fall backwards. I looked down at my bleeding wounds and then glared back up at him. I stood up and he raced at me again, I whacked him again and he was forced back. He was knocked into a tree and seemed to be unconscious. After a few moments of heavy breathing I dropped the stick and ran over to check on Magic. She seemed slightly beat up but looked fine otherwise so I pulled off my backpack, undid the buckle, flipped the cover back, and undid the draw string. I carefully placed her inside and put the cover on over her so she wouldn't fall out. I put my bag back on and turned to continue my run to the police station, however I was stopped when something sharp cut deep into my leg and I collapsed on the sidewalk. I felt someone grab my wrist and tie some rope around it tying the other end around my other wrist, effectively creating some makeshift handcuffs. "I told you I was far stronger then you, _girl_!" I growled at the voice of the stranger but before I could say anything he quickly gagged me and tied my legs together.

He then stood up and after a moment started speaking. "I have the girl captured and restrained; I am ready for pick up." I had no clue who he was talking to but I took the opportunity to try and inch away. However, a bright light appeared behind me and a few seconds later I was picked up as the voice of the taller stranger spoke up. "Perhaps you should keep a closer eye on the prisoner." I tried to turn around so I could see the stranger but failed. "Yes, master." I frowned as I realized that these voices sounded kind of familiar but I couldn't quite place them. The only voices I had ever known that well were my mom's, my dad's, my sister's and Sonic's voice actor from Sonic X. My thoughts were then interrupted by the taller stranger's voice. "We must leave before day light comes." The taller stranger then turned around and I could see a large multi-colored, portal like oval floating in the air in front of me. The jerk walked into the portal first and then the one holding me did. It was strange, it felt like I was spinning and it felt like I wasn't moving at all, both at the same time. My feet then started to feel tingly, the feeling slowly spreading throughout my body, and the colored lights surrounding us seemed to start moving in random directions.

I felt incredibly dizzy and sick but tried not to barf; I didn't know what would happen if I threw up with a gag on but I didn't want to find out. I soon started to see spots as darkness slowly started to consume my vision. I wasn't sure what was happening anymore and soon I was out like a light. I began to dream that I was in a black void, a small white light a distance away from me. I stared at the light in fascination as it bobbed up and down. I slowly walked towards it but it didn't get any closer. I soon sighed as nothing changed and sat down on the 'ground' staring sadly at the light. "I know it seems hard now but giving up will lead you nowhere." I gasped at the voice and looked around but saw no one. "Who's there?" The voice seemed to ignore my question and continued. "If you keep trying you may be able to gain the answers you seek." I stood up and looked around but all that was there were me and the light. "It may be difficult but you can accomplish anything you put your mind to, never forget that, Lilly."

I stared at the light as the voice disappeared. It was strange, normally I wouldn't care but I found myself missing the voice. He sounded like a truly trustworthy person, like someone I could tell anything. It was rare I ever felt that way about someone and I had never felt that way about a complete stranger that may well not exist at all. "Wait, come back..." I sounded pathetic but I didn't want this person to leave. However nothing changed and my head fell. I sighed but soon noticed that the light had started pulsing and looked back up. It started growing until I was forced to cover my eyes and yet I could still see the flash. My eyes snapped open as I found myself sitting in a strange place leaning against a wall. I gasped as I realized that everything looked cartoony, it was as if I had been sucked into a T.V. but that definitely wasn't what had happened. I looked down to see that I looked cartoony as well. "Oh my goodness!" I gasped again as I stared at my legs. It took me several minutes to calm down and when I did I started examining the room I was in. To my left was a small cot; to my right was a sink and toilet. Across from me was a large iron door and I realized I was in some sort of cell.

I sighed but soon noticed that I was still wearing my backpack. I wondered why they hadn't taken it from me but wasn't about to start complaining. With a bit of difficulty I moved my still tied up hands underneath myself and was soon able to hold them in front of my face. I frowned at the rope as I wondered how I would get it off. After a minute of thinking I decided to try and loosen the knot with my teeth so I could pull my right hand free. I smiled when it worked and used my now free hand to untie the other and then untied my legs. I stood up but stopped when I felt something pushing against my back and heard muffled sounds coming from behind me. Pulling off my backpack I opened it and Magic's head popped out, she meowed looking happy and I pulled her out of the bag. I hugged her a second but heard her meow in a worried manner. I frowned as I sat down and placed her on the floor, I looked down to see the blood stain on my nightgown and the wounds on my stomach and leg. Realizing why she was worried I pulled a small medical kit out of my bag and cleaned my wounds and bandaged them.

I didn't bandage the one on my face but I did clean it, I was a little worried that I might end up with scars but there was nothing else I could do. I then pulled out a small blanket and draped it over the side of the cot, effectively hiding whatever would be underneath it. I crawled under with a change of clothes and when I came back out I was wearing something else entirely. I had on some black sweat pants, a dark purple long sleeved shirt, and a black ski cap. My hair was tied back in a low ponytail and I was wearing the same shoes I had on before. I smirked as Magic seemed to give me an impressed look I then put my blanket back and stuck my dirty clothes in a small cloth bag inside my backpack. I put my bag back on and picked up Magic but suddenly I could hear footsteps and hid under the cot telling Magic to be quiet. The door then opened and the jerk from before came in the room. He was holding a tray of food and I guessed he was going to feed me. He looked confused when he didn't see me and set the tray down on the floor, he started looking around trying to find me. As he looked around the opposite side of the room I quietly crawled out from under the cot and snuck over towards him.

I took off my back pack and swung it at him with as much force as I could muster. He screeched and was slammed against the wall, hard. He fell to the ground and this time it seemed he was really unconscious. I hesitated for a second before putting my backpack back on, adjusting Magic in my arms, and leaving the cell. I closed the door behind me and heard a click signaling that the door was locked. I then looked around a bit before turning to my right and running down the hall, I reached the corner and carefully checked to see if anyone was there. I smiled when I found it empty and darted down the hall; I kept doing this as I made my way through the surprisingly large building. I hid whenever I heard footsteps and waited until they were gone then kept going, I soon reached the entry way to the building and, after confirming no one was there, dashed out the door but I was forced to stop as soon as I was outside. I looked over the edge of the large cliff like platform I was standing on and gulped. I was incredibly high up and felt a little nervous. I looked out at all the tall spike like structures and wondered how I was going to get back down. I gasped when I heard footsteps behind me and quickly placed Magic in my backpack as I started to climb down the edge of the cliff like platform.

Using the stalactites I made my way down to ground level. I nearly fell off several times but luckily I didn't. Once on the ground I pulled Magic back out of my bag and cuddled her a little before turning and running for my life. I didn't look back as I weaved my way through the tall spike like structures until I reached clear ground and dashed away, running as fast as I possibly could. No matter how many times I tripped or stumbled I kept going determined to get somewhere safe. I ran and ran as my legs started getting sore and I started getting tired but I kept pushing, I refused to slow down. After what felt like hours I finally saw what looked like a super high tech city, I mentally cheered for my good fortune and forced myself to go faster. As I got closer I could see that the city appeared to be on an island in the middle of a large lake. I smiled as I reached the bridge that led to the city but didn't slow down until I was on the other side. I smiled excitedly as I looked around the city but soon noticed that no matter how far into the city I was there was no one, well, anywhere. It seemed like everyone had left in a hurry and stuff was left lying around as if they didn't have the time to pick it back up.

I soon collapsed on a nearby bench and sat there taking deep breaths and placing my hand over my heart to feel my heart beat. I knew it would slow down after I got some rest so I sat there for a while; Magic started squirming so I set her down on the ground. She looked up at me waiting for my typical words and I smiled. "Don't go too far away now." Magic seemed to nod and walked across the street to examine some of the junk that was lying around. I smiled and looked over at a nearby clothing store, I noted the retro feel the clothes had and how I would probably have to either wear boy's clothes or alter some girl's clothes. After recovering from my run and doing a bit of stretching, while looking around me, I got up and started picking up some random clothes, since I couldn't bring myself to take any from the store. I started walking down the street as Magic followed along. My first goal would be to set up a place to stay, the second would be to find some people, and the third would be to find out where I was.

**Fun Fact:** The title for this story comes from the line "If we believe and we have faith, we're gonna change the world someday." From the song "Me Against The World" by Superchick.


	2. They Don't Know

**A/N** Hey. So, this chapter should be a lot better than the last one since it focuses more on Chiro and the Hyper Force but that's up to you. I hope you enjoy. Oh, and since I forgot it last time...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SRMTHFG! I never have and I never will. (However I do own anyone you see that has never been in the show.)

**My Faith**

**Chapter One: They Don't Know**

"You don't know how thankful we are that you're doing this for us, Marcie." The woman on the screen smiled, she had brown hair and green eyes. "It's no problem, Chiro, we're more than happy to help out." Chiro smiled and nodded slightly. "So, how is everyone?" Marcie seemed to think about it for a minute before replying. "They're fine; we set up some places for them to stay. Don't worry about it, they're safe and once you defeat the Skeleton King we'll send everyone back, just as planned." Chiro nodded as he stood up from his chair. "Yeah, I guess I shouldn't be so worried. Thanks again, Marcie." She nodded slightly and the transmission was ended. Chiro left the room and soon found himself outside the super robot. He looked at the small camps their allies had set up before he walked off. They were doing their best to keep the city intact but some things still got broken. "Something isn't right here... Skeleton King hasn't tried anything in over a week now, it doesn't make any sense, unless..." He suddenly stopped as he heard what sounded like music. He frowned wondering who could be playing music and quickly went to try and follow it. He soon reached the park when he heard someone singing with the song.

He ran inside the park looking for the person who was singing, he was soon close enough to understand the words. "She wants to go home but nobody's home, that's where she lies, broken inside!" Chiro stopped when he saw a girl who appeared to be washing some clothes in the lake. "With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes, broken inside!" He realized that she was the one who was singing and moved a bit closer. "She's lost inside, lost inside. Oh oh." He stopped when a small white cat walked up to him. It simply stared at him, He stared back in confusion. "She's lost inside, lost inside. Oh oh, oh." The music stopped and the girl stood up and hung the clothes up on a rope that he figured was meant to act as a clothes line. The cat turned around and meowed at the girl. "What is it Magic, I... huh?" She turned around to see Chiro standing there looking at her. Chiro smiled nervously as she stared at him. "Uh, hey." She didn't say anything and the cat slowly walked over to her and meowed again. She looked down at the cat and the two looked at each other for a second.

Finally she looked back up and said. "Um... hi, who are you?" Chiro frowned at the question as he hadn't expected her not to know who he was but answered none the less. "My name's Chiro, what's your name?" She was quiet for a minute, the cat, who Chiro guessed was named Magic, pawed at her leg and she picked her up. "My name is Lilly. Do you know where this place is?" Chiro frowned as he realized that this girl didn't seem to be from the city. "This is Shuggazoom City. How did you get here?" She frowned and looked over at the tree next to her. After a minute she finally turned back to him and replied. "I'm not really sure..." She stopped talking as she stared down at the ground. "Well, how long have you been here?" She responded without looking up. "About a week I guess..." His eyes went wide at the answer. _"Whoa, how come we didn't pick her up on the radar if she's been here that long...?" _She set Magic back down on the ground and the cat went and started eating some food placed on a blanket nearby. Lilly still didn't look up and Chiro was starting to get the impression she was rather shy.

"Well, do you remember what happened before you got here?" She was quiet for a minute but she soon looked up and seemed to examine him as closely as she could without moving. "Why should I tell you?" He frowned and said. "Because, uh... I'm the leader of the Hyper Force." She gave him a confused look and asked. "How old are you?" Chiro mirrored her confusion and replied. "Fifteen, what does my age have to do with anything?" She frowned and shook her head slightly but gave no response. Magic meowed and Lilly turned to face her. "What is it Magic?" The cat turned to look in another direction and Lilly followed the cats gaze. She suddenly gasped and picked up Magic and her laptop, she instantly ran off. "Hey, wait!" She was gone before he could go after her, Chiro sighed and turned around. He then saw why she must have taken off. "Oh, hey, Sprx, what are you doing here?" The red monkey landed in front of him and said. "Looking for you, we were supposed to be talking about what Skeleton King might be planning, remember?" Chiro frowned and nodded. "Right, I forgot..." Sprx smirked and shrugged. "It happens, we should get going though." Chiro smiled and nodded, the two left to return to the super robot. _"That girl was so strange; I wonder where she went... I should find her before she gets hurt."_

Lilly sighed as she stopped running, she looked back to make sure she hadn't been followed. She sat down on a convenient bench and set Magic down. She put her computer away and examined her surroundings, her thoughts soon drifted to what had just happened. _"What was that thing...? It looked like a flying red monkey... gosh, that sounds insane." _She shook her head and looked down at Magic. "Do you think I've gone insane?" The cat seemed to shake her head, Lilly sighed as she leaned back against the bench. "That kid seemed familiar; maybe I am in a cartoon but... which one? Wait, that sounds crazy, Magic, do you think we're in a cartoon?" Magic seemed to shake her head again and went to play with a leaf. "...I wonder if I should try and find Chiro again. He might be able to help me but what if I tell him what happened and he thinks I'm crazy, he could send me off to some mental institution or something. No, I can't tell anyone until I'm sure I'm not crazy!" She stood up and started walking away, Magic following after. "I'm gonna find proof that I'm not crazy and that this is really happening the way I think it is." She smirked and raised her hand to point at the sky as she added. "This I swear!" And with that she walked off.

**Later, with the Hyper Force**

"What are you doing?" Chiro instantly turned to face the speaker. "Huh, oh hey, Sprx, I was just looking for someone." Chiro turned back to the radar/scanner as the red monkey just stared at him. "Okay... who are you looking for?" Chiro didn't bother to turn around as he replied. "A girl I met in the city earlier today." It was quiet for a moment and Chiro thought Sprx might have left but the pilot soon spoke up again. "I thought we evacuated the city, what would a girl be doing here?" Chiro shrugged as he continued searching for the girl. "I don't think she's from here, she seemed kind of lost and... wait, you didn't know about her?" Sprx gave him a confused look and shook his head. "No, should I have known about her?" Chiro nodded as he stopped searching and turned to face the pilot. "Yeah, she was with me when you came to remind me about that meeting, don't tell me you didn't see her." Sprx seemed to think for a minute before shaking his head. "Sorry, kid, I didn't see anyone else there." Chiro frowned as he thought about what had happened. "She must have taken off before you could see her..." Sprx stared at the teen for a moment before shrugging slightly. "Eh, whatever you say, kid, I have to go."

Sprx left the room as Chiro continued thinking, not even realizing the pilot had left the room. "Yeah, that's it; she must have run off before you could see her, she seemed kind of freaked out though. Maybe she... Sprx?" Chiro looked around the now empty room before sighing and going back to trying to find the girl. _"She has to be somewhere, there's no way she left the city. Why isn't she showing up on the radar?"_ He shook his head and decided to go search the city on foot. He soon took off to search for the girl, he checked every place he could think of, the stores, the arcade, the ice cream shop, the park but he couldn't find her. He did notice that the clothes from earlier were gone which meant she had come back to get them but she was still nowhere to be found. "It's almost as if she's hiding from me..." He sighed as he realized it was getting late and went back to the super robot. _"I'll just have to look for her again tomorrow, well, if the Skeleton King doesn't decide to actually do something tomorrow."_

He walked into the command center to see Sprx and Otto playing a video game while Nova was in her chair watching. Chiro smiled and sat in his chair to watch as well; the two appeared to be playing a racing game and it looked as if Otto was winning. Chiro briefly wondered what Jinmay was doing at the moment but was soon too caught up in the game to care about anything else. Soon he had to go to bed and went to get ready. As he did this he wondered why the Skeleton King hadn't done anything lately. They still had no idea what he was doing and Chiro was worried that the Skeleton King was planning something. _"Maybe we should try and find out; I mean he could be up to anything really." _Chiro sighed as he climbed in his bed and debated on whether it would be a good idea, after all, if the Skeleton King wasn't doing anything then they had more time to prepare but on the other hand he could be planning something that could cause them trouble. Chiro then laid down in his bed and was soon fast asleep.

**Chiro's P.O.V.**

I looked around the strange place, I'd never seen the place before and yet here I was. "How'd I get here?" The dirt ground looked almost black and the sky was grey, everything was obscured by fog. As far as I could tell I was alone but soon I heard the voice of a girl. I followed it through the fog until I reached what looked like an old abandoned playground. Sitting on a swing, slowly moving the swing back and forth was the girl whose voice I had followed. I noticed not only was this girl singing a song I had never heard before but it was Lilly. "Stand in the rain, stand your ground, stand up when it's all crashing down." I slowly walked over to her; she didn't even notice me. "Stand through the pain, you won't drown, and one day what's lost can be found, you stand in the rain." I stood right in front of her but she kept staring at the ground as she was swinging. I noticed the music playing in the background, as if someone had the volume on a CD player turned down. "She won't make a sound, alone in this fight with herself and the fears, whispering, if she stands she'll fall down." I carefully reached out and pulled her head up; she stared blankly ahead, as if she didn't see anything at all.

"She wants to be found, the only way out is through everything she's running from, wants to give up and lie down." I frowned as I carefully took her shoulders in my hands and shook her lightly. "Lilly, are you okay?" She stopped singing, although I could still hear the song playing in the background. Her eyes slowly came into focus as she noticed I was here. "...Do I know you...?" I frowned, she spoke slowly in a soft quiet voice, I know she wasn't talking like that when I met her. "Yeah, I'm Chiro, remember?" She stared at me for a moment before slowly nodding. "Are you okay, Lilly?" She was quiet again and I was worried she was going to stop talking but she soon replied. "No, I'm lost... I don't know where I am and I think I'm going crazy." I frowned as I noticed she looked like she was zoning out and shook her again. She blinked and looked at me. "Why do you think that?" She frowned, the first real expression she had shown, and stood up. I backed away; she shook her head slightly as she replied. "I can't tell you... It's not time." I frowned as she started to walk away. "Not time? Why isn't it time? Lilly, wait, where are you going, please tell me!" She stopped just before the fog would make seeing her impossible. She turned her head to look back at me, her face blank again. "I'm going back to my own dreams, you should too."

She then turned and continued walking, quickly disappearing. I watched the spot I had last seen her as I thought about what she said. "Wait, does that mean this is all a dream..." I shook my head as I tried to take her advice and turned to leave. I had no idea what had just happened but I knew it couldn't just be a dream, it was something more and I had to figure out why it had happened. I soon found myself in a familiar place, the outskirts of the city. The fog was gone and everything looked bright and cheery, it was as if the whole thing had never happened. I walked on as I soon reached the super robot where things seemed mostly normal but something soon changed that. *Beep, beep* I gasped as I sat up in my bed and looked around. I had been asleep, but it had been too real to be a simple dream. I got up and got dressed as I left the room to find Antauri. If anyone could help me it was him. I walked down the hall but before I could really go anywhere the alarm went off and everyone rushed to the command center to see that the city was under attack_. "Oh well, I'll talk to Antauri later."_ And with that I was off.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Hmmm, where is that girl hiding...?" The Skeleton King watched a video feed of the formless that were currently attacking the city. "Perhaps she is with the Hyper Force, my king." The Skeleton King looked over at Mandarin for a moment before turning back and replying. "No, she's not with them, she barely knows what's even going on, she won't trust them yet." Mandarin frowned and turned to watch the video, when the Hyper Force showed up the Skeleton King cut the feed. "This isn't working. Mandarin," The mentioned monkey turned to face his master. "Yes, my king?" The Skeleton King pulled out a gold medallion and tossed it to the monkey. "Take this and find the girl." Mandarin looked surprised as he examined the medallion. "How will this help me find her?" The Skeleton King glared at his servant who looked slightly afraid. "It will ensure that whatever magic she's using to hide herself will not stop you, now go!" Mandarin nodded in a panicked manner. "Yes, my king!" And with that he ran off.

The Skeleton King sat down in his throne once the monkey was gone. Soon a young girl walked in the room, she was wearing a black skirt, a black tee-shirt, a leather jacket, and motorcycle boots. Her black hair was tied up in pigtails; her red eyes scanned the room until they landed on the Skeleton King, she bowed in respect. "My king, I must speak with you." The Skeleton King looked her over before responding. "What is it you need, Marla?" The girl, known as Marla, took this as a sign to stand up straight as she spoke. "I have been trying to locate the orbs, but they are quite tricky to find." The Skeleton King glared at her though she remained unfazed. "And why are you telling me this?" She frowned as she gave her response. "Because, while I have yet to find the orbs I have found what I believe to be a map that will lead us right to them. The only problem is that it's in a very old forgotten language, it will take me a long time to decipher it, unless you would permit me to leave this universe to locate one where it is not dead." The Skeleton King seemed to consider this request for a moment.

"Very well, if it will allow you to find the orbs faster then go. I expect you to return as quickly as possible." Marla smirked darkly as she bowed once more. "Thank you, my king, you will not regret this." She then stood and began to leave the room. _"Soon this world will fall, as all the others have. I will ensure that evil prevails!" _The Skeleton King watched her leave the room and once she was gone he turned back to the screen the video had been playing on and turned it back on to see the Hyper Force still fighting the formless; although it was clear the heroes were winning. Chiro looked confident that they would win not only the fight but the war as well. The Skeleton King glared at the Hyper Force leader as he spoke. "Just wait, _boy_, you and your monkeys will soon fall and all of Shuggazoom shall be mine. You will soon taste the bitter agony of defeat at the hands of the most powerful being in the entire world, _me_!" He laughed maniacally as Chiro destroyed the last formless.

**Fun Fact: **This story was originally very different. I wrote it entirely from Lilly's P.O.V. but when I accidently deleted all the files on my computer I rewrote it this way because I thought it would be better and more likable.


	3. It's Okay

**A/N **Is anyone even reading this story?

**Chapter Two: It's Okay**

Chiro smirked as he turned to see that the others had finished fighting. "Alright, that's all of them, let's go team." The others nodded and took off. Chiro was about to follow when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look at the alley to his left; he noticed someone quickly duck away from the entrance and take off into the alley. "Hey, wait!" Chiro quickly ran in after the person, making his way through the alley as quickly as he could. He soon heard voices and started following them, he sped up when he heard screaming. He soon reached a dead end where he saw none other than Lilly sitting in the corner of the alley. Standing in front of her was Mandarin, who didn't seem to notice Chiro was there. "Well, _girl_, it seems I have beaten you once again." Lilly backed into the corner as the villain advanced on her, that's when she noticed Chiro who smiled at her when he noticed she had seen him. He then looked back at Mandarin and raised his hand to attack the monkey. "Chiro spearo!" The lightning bolt hit Mandarin and knocked the villain to the ground. Mandarin growled as he stood up and turned to face Chiro. "You, what are you doing here!" Chiro smirked as he crossed his arms. "Well, if you didn't want me here maybe you shouldn't have attacked someone so close to where I was."

Mandarin growled again as he raced towards the teen. Chiro easily dodged the attack and kicked at his opponent. Mandarin ducked and tried to hit the teen again, Chiro caught the monkey's wrist and threw him into the wall. Mandarin fell to the ground and growled as he stood up; he glared darkly at Chiro and raced forward again. He slashed at Chiro's face, knocking the boy to the ground. Chiro stood up and held his hand up as Mandarin raced at him again. "Monkey fu!" The energy attack knocked Mandarin into the wall again and Chiro quickly followed up with a kick, Mandarin tumbled over towards the entrance of the alley. Chiro raced forward and pulled his hand back to hit the villain as he stood up. "Thunder punch!" He hit Mandarin who was knocked back again and growled as he stood up, he raced and slashed at the teen again but Chiro pulled back, the attack just barely missing him. "Lightning kick!" He kicked mandarin sending the villain flying into a wall across from that section of the alley. Mandarin growled as he stood up again and glared back at the girl who was still sitting in the corner.

"It seems you are luckier than I thought, but I will return." And with that Mandarin took off. Chiro started to run after him as he called out. "Hey, get back here!" He tried to chase the villain but quickly lost him. He went back to the dead end from before but found that Lilly was gone. "Huh, where'd she go?" He looked around for a minute before he sighed and turned to leave. That's when he noticed Nova standing there giving him a curious look. "Oh, hey, Nova!" Nova stared at him a moment before shaking her head and crossing her arms. "Chiro, what are you doing here? I thought we were leaving." Chiro looked back at the empty alley before turning back to respond. "I thought I saw something and found Mandarin attacking this girl but they're both gone now..." Nova gave him a suspicious look but just shook her head. "Well, if they're both gone now then you have no reason to stay here. Let's go back to the robot and we can talk about what happened, okay?" Chiro sighed and nodded.

Later at the super robot, Chiro was explaining exactly what happened to Nova. "And that's what happened." Nova nodded as she thought about what Chiro had said when Sprx suddenly spoke up. "Hey, was that the same girl that you saw yesterday?" Chiro and Nova stared at the pilot before Chiro finally said something. "When did you get here?" Sprx stared at him before shaking his head. "I was here the whole time, you just didn't see me. So, was that the same girl you saw yesterday?" Chiro nodded slightly to himself before answering the question. "Yeah, I think she said her name was Lilly." Nova gave him a curious look as she asked. "Why is this girl in the city anyway?" Chiro shrugged slightly as he responded. "I'm not sure; I don't think she even knows how she got here. I asked her but she said she wasn't sure." It was quiet for a moment before Sprx spoke up again. "So, how long has this girl been here anyway?" Chiro frowned as he remembered what she had told him. "She said she had been here for about a week." The other two looked shocked as no one spoke for a minute until Nova finally asked. "How come we didn't pick her up on the scanner if she's been here for over a week?"

Chiro just shrugged as he replied. "I don't know, I looked for her on the scanner most of yesterday and didn't even find a trace of her, I looked around the park where I saw her before and she wasn't there either. In fact, all of her stuff was gone, so I figured she came back and got it but I scanned the park and it didn't pick up a thing." It was quiet as the three thought about what was going on. Nova suddenly realized something about what he said. "Wait, she was here for the week Skeleton King wasn't doing anything?" Chiro nodded and started to leave the room. "Yeah, I have to go. I just remembered something I needed to do." Nova sighed but nodded as the Hyper Force leader left the room. Sprx soon spoke up, catching Nova's attention. "So, you didn't see that girl either?" Nova gave him a confused look as she nodded slightly. "You didn't see her?" He shook his head and looked in the direction Chiro had gone in. "Nope, the kid said she probably left before I could see her. Isn't it ironic that she took off right before either of us could see her?" Nova nodded as they thought about what Chiro had told them. "I wonder why she hasn't shown up on the radar if she's been here so long."

Sprx shrugged as he seemed to be thinking for a moment. "I don't know, but do you think anyone else has seen her?" Nova shrugged and started to leave the room. "I don't know but we could ask around." Sprx nodded but grabbed her arm to stop her from going. "What are we gonna do if no one else has seen her?" Nova gave him a confused look for a moment before she answered. "I guess we'll see if we can find her." Sprx frowned as he added. "And what if we can't?" Nova frowned as well as she replied. "Sprx, what are you saying?" Sprx sighed as he shook his head. "I'm just wondering what that would mean, this girl could be someone who crashed here, she could be working for Skeleton King for all we know, and what if she isn't even real; what are we going to do?" Nova sighs and shakes her head. "I don't know Sprx, we'll figure something out I guess." Sprx sighed as his head fell; Nova gave him a sad look and pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry, Sprx, we'll think of something, I promise." The two stood there for a moment before they pulled apart and left to talk to some of their allies.

Elsewhere, Chiro had gone to try and talk to his mentor about the strange dream he had that morning. He soon found Antauri in his room meditating. "Antauri, can I talk to you?" The silver Monkey turned to face the teen and nodded slightly. "Of course you can." Chiro smiled and walked in the room, now standing in front of his mentor. "I had this weird dream this morning and I was hoping you might know what it was about." Antauri nodded slightly as he replied. "I can help, but you are the only one who can say for sure what your dream means." Chiro nodded slightly as he sat down on the floor. "Okay, well, I was in this strange place, I could hardly see anything due to the fog but I soon heard a voice and I followed it to this old abandoned playground where this girl I met recently was swinging, she was also singing this song I'd never heard before and staring at the ground with this blank look on her face. I went and tried to ask if she was okay but she just kept singing like she hadn't even heard me so I shook her a little and she finally seemed to notice me. I asked her if she was okay again and she said she was lost and she thought she was going crazy. I asked her why she thought she was going crazy but she said she couldn't tell me and left then I left too and soon woke up. So, what do you think it means?"

Antauri seemed to think for a moment before replying. "It could mean you're worried about this girl, who is she?" Chiro frowned as he thought about it. "Her name's Lilly, she did seem kind of lost when I met her and she was kind of quiet, maybe I am just worried about her." Antauri nodded slightly. "Only you can say for sure if that's the case but it seems quite likely." Chiro nodded and smiled slightly. "Okay, thanks, Antauri." The silver monkey smiled as the teen stood up. "You are welcome, is there anything else you need?" Chiro shook his head as he started to leave the room. "No, I think I'm gonna go and try to find Lilly, later!" And with that Chiro ran off. Antauri simply closed his eyes and returned to his meditating however someone soon walked in the room. "Antauri, was Chiro in here?" He opened his eyes to see Nova and Sprx standing in the door way and nodded. "Yes, is there something you needed?" Nova nodded but Sprx was the one to speak up. "Yeah, we were wondering if Chiro said anything to you about this girl he met recently. I think he said her name was Lilly." Antauri nodded and Nova and Sprx looked at each other for a second before turning back to face the silver monkey.

Nova frowned as she spoke up. "What did he tell you?" Antauri gave her a slightly curious look before replying. "He told me he had a dream about her and he seems to be worried about this girl, why do you ask?" Nova and Sprx both looked worried as Sprx answered the question. "Because, we've talked to the rest of the team and all of our allies and no one has seen this girl except Chiro." Sprx sighed as he stopped and Nova continued for him. "Chiro said she's been here for at least a week, she disappeared before either of us could see her, and she hasn't shown up on the radar. We aren't really sure what's going on but... it's like she doesn't even exist I mean he said Mandarin saw her but he was gone before I got there so..." She trailed off and Sprx picked up for her. "We're worried something bad might be going on." Antauri nodded as he thought for a moment. "I will see if I can find out what's going on but for now we should concentrate on stopping the skeleton King." Nova and Sprx nodded and then left the room.

Elsewhere, a girl known as Marla was in a dark room somewhere in the Skeleton King's castle. She was packing some bags as a new face walked in the room. He had short blonde hair and ice blue eyes; he wore a white tee-shirt, a black leather jacket, black jeans, and motorcycle boots. He smirked as Marla turned around finally noticing he was in the room. She smiled as she continued packing. "Why, hello, Ace, I was wondering when you'd get here." Ace smirked and shrugged slightly. "Eh, I was trying to avoid helping you pack I suppose." Marla crossed her arms as she glared at him. "Oh, so you were being lazy then." Ace continued to smile as he seemed unfazed by her glare. "No, I just figured you could do it better by yourself." Marla smiled at this as she continued packing. "You're right, I probably can do it better by myself, now start helping." Ace sighed but smiled and started helping her pack. "So, are you gonna help another villain conquer the universe you're going to or are you just going to get what you need and leave?" Marla shrugged as she examined a book for a moment.

"I'll probably have to get what I need and leave but if it takes awhile I might give the villain some advice, it depends really." She frowned and shook her head as she set the book on a counter nearby and continued packing. Ace gave her a curious look as he nodded. "Okay, so why aren't you packing the book?" She frowned at his question but didn't stop packing. "I only need the maps; the book is rather useless at this point. It would be safer to leave it here with you." Ace nodded and they continued packing. Once they were finished Marla put her backpack on and placed the shoulder strap for her duffle bag over her head and on the opposite side the bag was on. She then started pulling out random objects and setting up for some kind of ritual. Once this was complete she turned to Ace and smiled. "Well, I have to go now, I'll see you soon." Ace nodded and pulled her into a kiss. They soon pulled apart and Ace smirked. "Remember, I'm cooler than any guy you'll meet in whatever world you visit. You have no reason to cheat on me." Marla smirked at this and stepped back a bit. "But of course, if that weren't true we wouldn't be married. Later." Ace nodded slightly and said goodbye. Marla then started to recite a chant in a strange language before she was surrounded by a soft light. There was a flash and she was gone. Ace just smirked and left the room. _"I'll see you soon, Marla."_

Elsewhere, Lilly was walking around the park as Magic followed along. It appeared to be late but neither seemed to care. _"I wonder why that jerk wants me so much. I mean, it's not like I can do anything worth mentioning, well at least nothing that would be useful to villains. I don't get it, it's not like I have any info, and I'm not really sure where I am." _She sighed as she stopped walking and pulled an apple out of her backpack. She ate slowly and once she was done she tossed the core in a nearby trash can. She then pulled out some food for Magic and watched as the cat ate. "I still have no proof that I'm not crazy and knowing what that jerk looks like doesn't help. Maybe I am crazy, do you think I'm crazy, Magic?" The cat looked up from her food and seemed to smile and shake her head. Lilly smiled for a second before realizing she was talking to a cat and sighed. "I need to find proof; maybe I can find a phone and call one of my friends... wait that might not work either." She sighed and decided to sleep there for the night.

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

I looked around as I found myself standing in a black void; I wondered how I had gotten there but soon forgot that when I saw a white light and knew exactly what was going on. I knew I was dreaming as I had been having dreams like this almost every night since I had ended up in this strange world. I once again tried to get closer to the light and was surprised when I actually did get a little closer but that didn't change the fact that I still wasn't anywhere near the light. I sighed as I sat down and examined my location, that's when a strange woman appeared before me. She had light blonde, near white, hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a simple white dress, white ballet shoes, and a sky blue chocker with a star charm on it; I noticed her skin was incredibly pale and a soft light blue glow surrounded her. She smiled and waved slightly to me. "Hello, Lilly, it is so nice to see you." My eyes went wide; she had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. "Hi... Who are you?" She simply continued to smile as she answered my question. "My name is Malak."

I nodded in awe and she simply smiled at me as if this happened all the time. "Why are you here?" She turned to look at the white light and I hesitantly did the same. "Do you see that light?" I nodded and she continued. "I know you have been trying to reach it since you got here." I turned to her in amazement. "You do!" She laughed slightly as she nodded and continued with what she was saying. "You need to reach that light; once you do you will be able to discover what is going on and why you have been taken here." I nodded as I turned back to the light. "But how do I reach it? I've tried and tried and I've only barely gotten any closer." She smiled as we both turned to look at the other. "Simply running to the light will not get you any closer; you must believe in order to reach it." I nodded once again as she slowly faded away. I stood and closed my eyes as I took a deep breath. "I believe, I believe, I believe." I then opened my eyes and started running again, I got slightly closer once more but little changed.

Once I knew I couldn't get any closer I sat down again and wondered what I was doing wrong. "Maybe I need to believe in specific things to get closer but what do I need to believe?" I sighed as I laid down and closed my eyes in thought. After several minutes I had gotten no closer and had a feeling I wasn't going to figure it out anytime soon when I suddenly heard birds chirping and opened my eyes to find that I was awake. I sighed as I stood up and got some food. I ate my breakfast as I waited for Magic to wake up. "I need to reach that light in order to find out why this is happening but... maybe I need to believe this is actually happening before I can get any closer. If that's the case then I need to find proof that I'm not insane before I can really find out why I'm here." I noticed Magic was awake and staring at me. I gave her some food before standing up. "We're going to find proof that I'm not crazy no matter what!"


End file.
